Dojo's Jealousy
by Shiroi Usagi-San
Summary: Inspired mostly by the extra stories at the end of each manga volume. A series of one-shots or short stories revolving around Dojo's jealousy. It is not Kasahara's fault she cannot understand her own appeal. Stories are not in chronological order.


Disclaimer: Library Wars does not belong to me.

Deep within the Kanto Library Base lies secret groups dedicated to idolizing some of the most popular members of the Library Force. Some of the largest groups belong to the Shibazaki, Tezuka, Komaki and Genma. These group are essentially fan clubs. Each fan club had a unofficial name such as The Shibazaki Minions, The Tezuka Elites, The Komaki Sadist and the Genma Warriors.

Dojo had a following as well, but after an encounter with his infamous temper the group has "officially" dispersed. Members of the group were caught taking photos of him in the showers. No one really knows what happened afterward, but only that they refused to speak of the incident. However, rumor has it that small factions still exist deep underground.

Some may not expect it, but second to Shibazaki's group in size is the Kasahara fan club. Yes, being the first female Library Task Force member has catapulted Kasahara's popularity well beyond anyone's imagination. The female members respect her for strength and ability to tough it out with the guys. The male members adore the brightness she brings with her enthusiastic and energetic personality. One object of both male and female adoration however are her goddess like legs. This group of the Kasahara Legs Fan Club aka KLFC has even nicknamed her Atalanta the greek goddess of running.

Whenever Kasahara goes for her daily runs, members of the KLFC can be seen stopped in their tracks to watch her graceful form running past quick and swift like a gust of wind. To the KLFC's disappointment, Kasahara has never been a huge fan of running with shorts. Track pants are her favorite running gear of choice. Unless the weather is unbearably hot enough to warrant risking hyperthermia, Kasahara almost never wears shorts. Much to the KLFC's dismay, her aversion to revealing her legs go so far that she opts out of the popular skirt suit uniform and wears the pants suit uniform.

This aversion to shorts started back in her high school track days. Right as growth spurt was at its peak, her tall frame dwarfed all the girls in her school. The school uniform skirt was long enough to cover her knees so the full effect of her long legs were not as apparent. It was during track meets when she had to wear the very short racing shorts that the full effects of her legs really struck her peers full force.

As soon as she walked out to the field with those super short flimsy uniforms, she could feel all eyes gravitate towards her. Those intense stares made her embarrassed and self conscious. Her height complex exploded ten fold. Kasahara thought the full exposure of her legs elevated her already monstrous height to the realms of freakishly tall. From then on her aversion to shorts stayed with her till the present. Due to Kasahara's obliviousness to own appeal, she has mistaken the reason for attention. Everyone staring was merely mesmerized by the famous Kasahara goddess legs.

In the rare occasion when the summer heat becomes so unbearable that shorts are unavoidable, crowds could be seen gathered around the field and building windows trying to catch a glimpse at those captivating bare legs.

All of these details completely escapes Kasahara, but none one was more aware than Dojo. Whenever Dojo saw crowds starting to gather to watch his Atalanta, he would break up the groups and direct them to get back to work.

During one of the hottest day of the year, Dojo caught sight of an unusually large amount of people loitering outside. It was only 9am in the morning yet the heat outside was already reaching 33 degrees celsius with a humidity of over 80%. In normal circumstances everyone would be inside the library avoiding the summer heat.

Due to his short height, Dojo had some issues looking over the shoulder of the crowd to see what has captured everyone's attention. Fed up with the struggle he asked the distracted people in front of him.

"What is everyone looking at?"

"We have been gifted with the sight of the legs of Atalanta. I can die happy now" The young male responding the the question did not even turn around to see who voiced the initial question. If he has cared to check the identity of the questioner first, he would definitely not have said those words.

Adding fuel to the fire, several adjacent males echoed the similar sentiments. Just as those words reached Dojo's ears the crowd shifted allowing him a glimpse what the object of everyone admiration. There on the field finishing up her daily ten mile run was Kasahara in the shortest running shorts he has ever seen her wear. The shorts seem to be made of a very thin lightweight material that clings perfectly to her curves. The side of the shorts had slits that exposed even more skin.

_Those goddess legs are mine. How dare they look at what is mine._ Dojo's subconscious voiced in his head.

The crowd suddenly felt a cold dark aura radiating from behind them. They turn around slowing to see the source of the dark aura. At the sight of Dojo, everyone slowly started inching away making curt excuses about getting back to work.

Dojo stalked darkly over to the unsuspecting figure in the middle of the field doing cool down stretches. When he was final close enough, he had to pause for a moment. The sight of glistening sweat running down that flawless tanned skin had made him forget himself for a brief moment. Kasahara was at the moment bent over her legs spread about shoulder width apart. Images of those glorious legs with taunt slim muscles wrap around him flashed quickly through his mind.

The sound multiple soft clicking sounds of camera brought him back to reality. Dojo quickly took off his outer uniform shirt leaving his white undershirt. Taking the shirt sleeves, he tied the fabric around Kasahara's waist.

"Kasahara! What the hell do you think you are doing running in this heat? You are going to get yourself a heat stroke or skin cancer!"

Kasahara was so startled by the sudden appearance of a raging mad Dojo she was unable to respond to his little rant.

"Wha..Instructor Dojo.."

In just a blink of an eye, Kasahara is dragged along by Dojo into the near by locker rooms. As soon as the locker room door shuts, Dojo grabs a pair of sweatpants from his locker and forces them on to Kasahara while continuing to yell at her.

"Put these on. What gave you the bright idea of wearing running in this heat and wearing those things you call shorts?"

"Just hold on a minute here. What the hell is going on? First you start yelling at me for no reason. Then you drag me into the locker room and force me to wear a pair of your sweatpants in the blazing heat. These pants don't even fit me right. Not to mention it is close to 35 degree celcius out there. You want me to die heat don't you?" Kasahara yells back while pointing the pair of sweatpants she is now wearing.

Looking down at Kasahara's feet, Dojo embarrassingly realizes that his sweatpants only come up to mid calf on her lengthwise. Brushing aside is embarrassment, Dojo continues to press the question.

"You haven't answered my question. What made you even walk out in shorts like those? You don't even like wearing shorts."

"I don't like shorts. I was digging through my longer running shorts but they have all disappeared on me. I could have sworn I had at least one pair, but I couldn't find them. Then Shibazaki handed me these. I didn't want to wear them at first. I thought I could just wear my regular track pants, but then Shibazaki insisted that she would be very cross if I got a heat stroke and she had to take care of me. You know show scary Shibazaki can be."

"You could have just skipped your run today or maybe run later in the evening when it cools down a little."

"I need my daily run before work. You know that Instructor Dojo. I get all antsy and I can't sit still if I don't burn off most of my energy in the morning. Plus the mosquitos eat me alive when I run at dusk."

Dojo sighs dramatically. Realizing how he has over reacted to the whole situation, he places his hand on top of her head in the same comforting manner.

"I know, just next time you can trying running in at the indoor facilities. There are treadmills there so you can run without the summer heat."

"Indoor facilities? We have indoor facilities? I didn't know that."

The gentle hand on top of her head became a solid fist. Knocking her skull out of exasperation Dojo replies in disbelief.

"How long have you been here? How can you not know we have a full indoor fitness facility available for Library staff use?"

Kasahara can only respond with an innocent blank look. Sighing in resignation Dojo slumps is defeat.

"Just go clean up and get changed. Call me tomorrow when you need to do your run and I'll come by to show you where the facilities are located. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow then."

Outside in the field, Shibazaki stood under the shade of a tree packing way her photography equipment. With the great photos she got to day, she is one step closer to completing that photo-book. A book with pictures of Kasahara's legs would sell for quite a pretty penny the KLFC.


End file.
